


《白灺》

by Cloudwolfdog



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudwolfdog/pseuds/Cloudwolfdog
Summary: -轻R向，若ooc请见谅-如果ys加班几天没回家……参加子叶太太的七夕投稿！！标题只是觉得，好听………





	《白灺》

家里的小医生已有好几日未回家。  
MC撑着下巴凝视着灶台上正在冒着滚滚热气的瓦锅，脸上浮现出三分心疼三分期待四分羞涩的神情，心就好像喷出的蒸汽般起伏不定。  
置于桌上的手机响了起来，是一声声延绵不绝的猫叫，提醒着锅里的汤烹煮的时间足够了。这个铃声是因为之前打赌输了换上的，是Yoosung特地给自己录的丽莎的叫声。每每想到那次赌局就会觉得遗憾，若是自己再坚决一点，这个铃声就应该会是Yoosung亲自在事后录下的，带着羞涩语调的三声“亲爱的”。  
然，输了便是输了，往事不提。  
将熬了近四小时的鸡汤盛入保温壶中，确认好钥匙手机等物品都装入袋中，便出了门。  
Yoosung工作的地方对MC来说，熟悉程度就像是在家中一般。先同前台的护士小姐熟络地闲聊了几句打探情报，然后不断向迎面走来的医生护士主人打着招呼，慢慢悠悠地来到了Yoosung的办公室。  
用两人商量好的暗号轻轻叩响了关紧的房门，待里头响起带着几分喜悦的声音后才推门进入了满是酒精味道的房间。  
“你来啦！”  
Yoosung此时正抱着一只雪白的小狗抚摸着那光滑的背毛，一边跟狗狗说话玩耍消减紧张，一边抽空跟主人谈话了解情况。见MC进来冲着她笑着打了声招呼，那位客人亦是回头打了声招呼。MC逐一回应了一声，便拿着手中的东西去了里头的休息室。  
休息室的味道与外头大有不同，里面的味道是精油的芬芳馥郁，不但对动物有很好的安神作用，对人来说则是可以帮助得以放松。但Yoosung似乎经常不定期会更换所用的精油，一下子竟是猜不出这是何种味道的精油。  
坐在满是他味道的床上，MC的心情也好了不少，抱起睡在床上的丽莎轻哼着歌儿，逗婴儿般哄着她继续睡觉，而每当这个时候都会想起那个小小的希望。在外头，Yoosung平稳而富有感染力的声音与客人略带担忧的声音交织在一起，倒是成了别样的风景。能见到他工作时的样子，对于MC来说，并不多见，确确实实同在自己面前不断撒娇的样子有很大的差距。能听得出，客人在他那具有魔力般的嗓音下逐渐稳定了情绪，连声道谢后抱着小狗离开了办公室。  
我刚听见开门的声音便怀中的丽莎放了下来，在它带着抱怨的喵呜声中拿起保温壶便走了出去，恰好看看刚放下电话的Yoosung。  
“我给你熬了鸡汤。”  
Yoosung看着被MC放在桌上的保温壶已经是双眼放光了，用脑袋蹭着MC的手臂哀求着快些打开，还不忘趁机凑上去在那有好久没见的脸上轻轻吻了一下又一下，在MC深邃的注视下脸上逐渐泛起了红晕。  
打开的保温杯中散发着鸡肉的鲜香，夹着着红枣枸杞人参的药香，香味扑鼻而来惹得早已饥肠辘辘的人一阵惊叹。将早已准备好的汤勺猛地往里面探去，可连汤面都没碰到便被拦截了下来，Yoosung有些委屈地望着满脸坏笑的MC，只听她道：“我辛苦做了四个小时，你就打算只吃个十分钟么？”  
Yoosung瞬间垮了脸，晃了晃握住自己手腕的手，讨好地问道：“那你想怎样？我都听你的！”  
“你猜猜看？”  
Yoosung轻哼了一声，眼角瞟见从休息室走出来的丽莎，朝着丽莎开口抱怨道：“丽莎，你看看她！”  
“喵！”  
“啊，你也觉得很过分，对吧？MC为什么老是欺负我呢？”  
“喵~”  
“哦？那是肯定的，我的MC最爱我了，我也最爱她了！”  
“喵。”  
“嗯没错，所以亲爱的是不会真正为难我的。”  
MC听着一人一猫的对话有些许无奈，伸手在Yoosung眼前晃了晃，问道：“我记得，你不是说你听不懂的吗？”  
谁知那人耍起了赖：“我有说吗？”  
MC自然不会计较太多，板正Yoosung的脸正视自己，凑上去吹气道：“那么，不给我点奖励么？”  
他有些慌了，四下瞄了几眼，推了推她的双肩，小声道：“额、汤……汤要……要凉了……先喝汤好不好？”  
终究还是顾念着那口热汤，MC帮着盛了一碗，端着碗坏笑着便坐到了Yoosung的腿上，吹了吹勺子里的清汤才递了上去，拖长声音道：“啊~”  
Yoosung连忙用手小心扶着坐在腿上人的腰，把人圈在怀里护好，那本就带着些许红晕的脸在MC的贴心照顾下蓦然变成了潮红色。慢慢把递来的汤喝下去，紫色的眼睛刹那闪过了星辰。  
“好喝！”他大喊着，将毛茸茸的脑袋往怀中人的脖子处蹭了蹭，撒娇的声音略显嘶哑：“这是我喝过最好喝的汤了！”  
被他蹭的瘙痒的很，轻轻推了推，忍着笑意道：“……可这个汤一直都是这样做的啊？”  
“这怎么能一样！这是MC第一次喂我啊！”  
好吧，对这道汤而言，确实是这样没错。  
MC将喂了三口的汤放下，手臂攀上了那略显紧绷的脖子，凑上去在那红成苹果一般的脸上亲了一口，噗呲一声笑了出来：“你在想什么啊？”  
他正襟危坐的样子甚是可爱，视线四处飘移了须臾才支支吾吾道：“想你……”声音虚的很。MC拼命忍着快要溢出喉咙的笑意，凑上前去在那通红的耳朵旁吹着气，用软绵绵的声音继续怂恿着：“叫我几声好不好？我好久没听你到你的声音了。”  
“……亲、亲爱的！”Yoosung快速说完后，将那红的不成样子的脸埋进了MC的胸前，嘴中发出咿咿呀呀的声音不知道说着什么，莫约是撒娇之类的内容，MC此时没有心情去探知其间具体的意思，只是觉得胸口被磨得有些发烫难耐。被磨了好一会，只觉得雪峰之上的红顶擦蹭着布料亦是有些痛感，与此同时，那忍了许久了呻吟被释放了出来。第一声的音调尚未回荡于办公室，埋头在怀里的人已是吓着打了个冷颤，连忙抬头一手扶着有些软绵的细腰一手按着脑袋将那泛起红晕的脸靠在了自己的肩膀上，还不忘揉了揉那散发着山茶花清香的长发。  
MC有些不满地扯了扯被细心打理过的金发，发出了抗议的声音：“为什么？”  
“因为……因为……”Yoosung将怀中的MC抱紧了些，斟酌着用词，“我不想……你被别人指指点点……”  
“哼，借口。”  
Yoosung有些无奈地笑了笑，揉了揉有些炸毛的青丝，将鼻子探入其间贪婪的嗅着山茶花的味道，“其实你不用这样的……”  
“可人家想你嘛！”MC委屈的哭了出来，泪花一颗颗顺着脸颊划下滴落。  
这人加班几日回不了家就算了，还要拒绝自己。  
Yoosung最见不得那叫人心碎的眼泪，连忙低头吻去眼角的泪水，将用过的没用过的安慰话语一股脑说了个遍，甚至还把MC当做了来医院的狗狗在那里自言自语着。  
在他那近乎有些脱离主题的安慰下，MC还是破涕为笑，将脸凑过去把泪痕擦在那红扑扑的脸上。将碗中的汤喂完再盛了一碗递到紫眸愈发雪亮的人的手中，拍了拍双手神秘地笑道：“你乖乖喝，等我一会。”  
当Yoosung将汤中没有骨头的鸡肉吃得一干二净时，MC终于从休息室中探出了一个头，趴在门栏上不肯出来，娇声唤着“Yoosung~~”。他亦是觉得奇怪，啃着汤里头唯一一只鸡爪转过头去，视线还没来得及聚焦手中的鸡爪就已经掉到了下来。  
Yoosung瞪大了眼睛看着三分之二个身子躲在门框后的MC，惊得说不出一句话来。  
“你……我……”  
此时MC头上一左一右各自夹着一只狗耳朵，上身只穿着放在休息室备用的白大褂，一条毛茸茸的大尾巴轻飘飘地垂在身侧，尾尖在门边一晃一晃的。  
真的，像极了心惊害怕的小狗……  
Yoosung盯着那件只是稍稍掩盖了美妙躯体的白大褂，愣怔在了原地。  
MC嘟起嘴轻哼了一声，慢慢移动着身子将那因为宽大本就不稳的白大褂往下滑了滑，嘴中发出娇滴滴的声音：“Dr Yoosung ……人家冷……”  
这一声着实吓得椅上的人一个激灵。虽然脸上已全是血色，却还是故作镇定地冲MC招了招手，她自然开心地跑过去，胸前两团雪峰在空中无阻拦地飞舞着，看得人眼都直了，待爱人扑了个满怀，连忙帮忙将那快要人命的白大褂穿好，谁知怀中的人一爪子拍掉了那不断颤抖的手，呜咽了两声便将身子贴了上来，用那两团柔软去磨蹭着紧绷起来的手臂。  
“亲爱的~人家想死你……Dr Yoo…唔”  
名字尚未来得及喊完便热吻打断。鸡肉的清香在交错的唇齿间蔓延开来，带来丝丝缕缕密密麻麻的甜美，嘴角残留的鸡油更是让这个吻变得顺畅，令人沉醉其中无法自拔。  
忘情回应着这久违的吻，将思绪放空，将爱恋加深，将思念填补。  
或许是认定了自己今日是需要接受治疗的小狗，MC格外动情地回应着。面对这份久违的疯狂，他亦是收紧了禁锢住那纤细腰肢的臂弯，将爱人牢牢捁在怀中不允拥有任何逃脱的机会。  
究竟什么才是爱情？  
是平平淡淡，还是缠缠绵绵？  
是空闲之余拨出的一道电话，还是清闲时聚个餐看个电影？  
似乎，不同人就会有不同的答案。  
但，爱情一定有着春季的暖意，可以融化冰块的棱角。又或者说，爱情是秋季的凉风，吹来了收获的味道，牵动着人的味蕾。  
情欲随着加重呼吸的亲吻逐渐升温，身体如电流穿过般酥酥麻麻，手臂明明已经酥麻软绵得很，却还可以用力抱紧那腰肢那颈脖。  
待两人皆在快要无法呼吸时，才松开了彼此。  
溢出汗液的额头轻轻相抵，加重加粗的呼吸交错缠绵不绝，MC懒洋洋地笑着，用鼻尖迅速点过同样湿滑的鼻翼，顺带还亲了亲那微微颤抖的红唇，轻声道：“我记得……你说，想要个宝宝？……可你最近老是加……唔……啊……”  
本就颤抖的声音被粗暴的动作打断，双手将那已略有皱褶的白大褂抓得几乎快要捏裂开似的。毫无遮拦的身子可以被轻而易举的撩拨到最为敏感的部位，此时身下的谷口正被带着恶意地手指慢悠悠地刮蹭着谷口，痒感、酥麻感同时开始折磨着大脑神经。  
“Yoo……Yoosung…不要……啊…呼…嗯…”  
致命的撩拨只在表层不断侵蚀着渴望的神经，下身的空虚只渴望着能被填满，支零破碎的呻吟带着咿咿呀呀的嘤咛，夹杂着忽明忽暗的喘息，无论是身体还是思维都受尽了折磨。  
“不要…yoo…sung…进、来……进来好不好？”  
MC哭求着，挪动着身子往他怀中又是钻了钻，身上的白大褂随着动作滑落得更多，整个雪肩都暴露在了空气中。  
耳畔是思念到发狂的笙歌，眼前是想要再次烙印下痕迹的雪肌，掌心是发热到烫手的粉嫩肌肤。  
那如宝石般的紫眸闪烁得幽光愈发璀璨，些许晦暗的流光忽隐忽现，流光逝去遗留下零散的星屑，将整个眼眸点缀明亮。  
“MC…MC…”Yoosung的呼吸变粗了些许，他一声声轻唤着那牵魂梦绕的名字，身体上的渴望愈发的明显。似乎是为了缓解那令人狼狈不堪的思念，原本还是在刮蹭着谷口的手指开始了久违的探索之旅。  
“啊……”娇滴滴的呻吟不自觉地从唇边溢出，微微颤抖的身子逐渐酥软如一吹便会倒下一般，依偎在Yoosung身上吐出暧昧的喘息。  
用牙齿轻轻啃咬着那精致玲珑的耳垂，手指在谷内摩挲着熟悉的纹路，每一寸每一尺，依然是烙印在脑海中的模样。  
浅浅进入的手指只带来了少许的快感，得不到满足的身子也还是起了反应。  
不够，不满，不快。  
空虚感令人抓狂，令人绝望。  
“不……够……Yoosung……Yoo……啊……”  
暧昧的语调将氛围逐渐晕染成了粉色，哀求着，渴望着，难耐着。  
紫眸的流光愈发晦暗，探索的手指抽回，再入，增为二，复出，三入，增为三。  
潮湿的甬道被撑大扩宽，流水汤汤延绵不绝，顺着指骨蜿蜒而下，滴落在白衣晕化开来，滴落在凉地破裂绽放。  
“啊……要……不……求求你……给……我……”  
不顾一切抓紧了白大褂避免因为身子的软软绵绵而出现滑落的危险。虽说有一只宽大而又灼热的手一直扶着自己避免掉落，可那手不安分的小幅度的游走很是折磨人。  
暴露在空气的前身也没有被放过丝毫。松开了被啃出紫色的耳垂，一路而下，所过之处必会留下深深的痕迹，点点无章胜过红梅。那灵巧有力的舌头挑逗着逐渐硬挺起来的暗红色的顶端，时而不忘用牙齿一轻一重地啃咬着，富有节奏的大力吸吮将原本雪白的领土占领出一大片粉泽。  
一前一后一上一下的双重折磨让MC在高潮的边缘进进出出，酥麻感直逼大脑顺着神经瞬间传遍全身。手指的探出抽离，那似是无意实则每每皆会用力刮过那敏感的凸起点，将高潮一波波如无可阻拦的洪潮一般铺天盖地而来。  
Yoosung明明涨红了脸，却还是咬着牙继续着自己的动作。  
几轮高潮过后，MC无力地倚靠在Yoosung身上悄悄抬头观察着那张怎么也看不厌、怎么看怎么好看的脸，脸上欢愉的笑意愈发浓郁。  
两人在椅上就这样折腾了近半个时辰，终是停了下来。  
“你坏……”MC不满地嚷嚷着，伸出并无多大力气的爪子扯了扯那红透了的脸。  
圈着裹紧了白大褂的MC，Yoosung丝毫不敢放松，嘶嘶几声表达着来自脸上的疼痛感，闭紧的眼睛总会让人觉得快要哭出来一样。扯了好一会，才将那红得更厉害的脸释放了出来。  
“唔……亲爱的……这里不是家里啊，今晚继续好不好？今天我可以回家了，真的。”Yoosung委屈地亲了亲那已经红肿的小嘴，有些心疼疼地将双唇相互磨了磨，再亲了亲鼻翼上的汗珠，好声好气的商量着。  
“呲，好。放过你了。”趁机将额头的汗珠蹭上了被扯开衣领的锁骨，感受着水泽下那骨感清晰的位置，心痒了一大半。可尚未来得及付之行动，便被慌乱地打断了。  
MC仰首望着那双正在慢慢合拢的，充斥着不安与情欲的紫眸，不满的哼了一声。  
原本随意放着的手突然如迅蛇般出击突袭了依旧鼓起的位置，吓得本在阖眸调整呼吸的人一个激灵，若不是还紧紧抓着已经皱巴巴的衣服，MC恐怕此时已经跌坐在地上。  
“啊……呀，亲爱的！我，我……我一会，还有工作……”  
对视的两人，一人惊慌，一人不服，在这里僵持着。  
须臾，终究还是Yoosung败下阵来。  
为了转移话题，Yoosung抱起MC往休息室走去，将人小心翼翼放在床上取过温热的毛巾清理着欢爱后的痕迹。  
“下来，我再来看你好不好？”  
“嗯？……你是指……什么？”  
“嗯，你一个特地打电话跟前台说勿打扰的人，是在反问我吗？”  
 


End file.
